Smash bros
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: This is about the a SMASH Brotherhood, and normal every day lives, Note Toon link and Link are in different timelines. Exoet for the story line they are not related


Peach swung her hair up in a fist and looked at it puzzled. She was in the girl's dorm of the smash bros. and quite bored. She sighed at her own reflection annoyed at her perfect face. Zelda walked in and began to fiddle with her reflection for a bit before glancing at Peach and giving her a once over, the girls might not be the best of friends considering that they`re systems were at war. Peach huffed and began to walk out when Peach heard Zelda speak up,

"Date night?" Zelda asked, her brow knitted with curiosity and question.

"Yeah. Think I look good? Mario is taking me to the golden plains!" Peach exclaimed giving Zelda a good look at her. Her long golden hair simmered on the light, and her tiara was placed in the middle of her head, her pink dress swayed perfectly around her feet. She wore white shoes to complete the look and a mini hot pink purse in her hand to complete the look with her silk white gloves.

"I think you look like a try hard. At least I don't try for a man, plus you always look perfect so why bother?" Zelda smirked. Zelda had a few strands of hair poking out if her braids and her usual outfit, plus the dirt stains from battling. Peach struggled to understand whether or not that was a compliment, when Samus walked in and Peach ran out. Peach gasped for breath when she ran into the main room, the main room was in the center of smash tournament. It was a circular room with pictures of the winners and a screen behind the main bar. Several tables and couches littered the room. Several tunnels lead away from the room into each arena. Peach slumped down onto one of the couches exhausted from her bolt. Samus wasn't a girl she`d like to smash with, r clash with for that manner.

Later Sonic darted in with his super speed zooming past everyone into the arena, where a battle was being held. The screen blared with last week's winners, was now replaced with live feed from Sonic`s battle going live. She barely noticed Mario sit down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, as she snuggled into him. Peach was thinking about the other smashers and how hot they were when they were shirtless. When it ended everyone gave Sonic a pat on the back happily, Peach was about when she noticed Mario`s arm. She giggled and looked up at him from her slouched position.

"Hey Peach." He said, pulling her closer.

"Sorry about the date Mario. I just got caught up in the smash I guess I forgot." She admitted a little upset at her actions.

"No worries, we can do it tomorrow." He shrugged off.

"Oh, um, well I have to go to Rosalina's dorm for a sleepover in the North Tower." Peach said in a hushed voice, blushing deeply.

"Oh okay. That's cool." Mario responded, blushing as well in an embarrassed way. They chatted for a while before Bowser came in, casting a glance at Peach before sitting down at the opposite end of the bar. Bowser was nervous about smashing with Mario or Peach, let alone Rosalina. Paulenta often smashed but not that often.

One Hour Later.

Zelda knocked on Rosalina`s door and waited for a response. She huffed and blew a strand from her eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a purple tank top with white pajama bottoms that brushed the floor. Rosalina opened the door to the Hylinian Princess, and smiled as a Luma hovered a few paces behind her. Zelda smiled at the other girl in a friendly manner, considering that she wasn't captured like her and Peach. Zelda scanned Rosalina's dorm, it was exactly like her old home only in a dome shape with the ceiling decorated like space. Rosalina lead her to the library where the other girls were waiting. Peach was there, dressed in a pink night gown that with a hot pink robe decorated with mushrooms. She had her hair tucked back in a headband, with a duffle bag by her side.

"Who else is coming?" Zelda asked Rosalina.

"Um, Paultena, and that `s it. Oh and Samus." Rosalina replied.

Peach gasped in quickly and froze when Samus` name was mentioned. Zelda raised an eyebrow in question at Peach`s startled expression. The doorbell rang and Rosalina hurried to answer it. Zelda took a seat by Peach laying down her sleeping bag by the fire, as Rosalina walked in with Samus.

"Paultena couldn`t make it." Rosalina explained, as she left to change into a nightgown. Samus had her hair up in a ponytail and a blue pajamas on with black lines around it like usual. Peach froze when Samus casually leaned back into the wall. Zelda helped her set up her sleeping bag and had finished when Rosalina walked in. Rosalina wore a blue night gown and had her hair loose.

"Oh good. You figured that we would stay here." Rosalina grinned.

"Yeah, so what now?" Samus asked.

"We can explore the place." Zelda replied.

"Good idea." Rosalina said.

"Peach can I talk to you?" Zelda asked, as the other girls left.

"Sure." Peach responded.

"Why are you afraid of Samus?" Zelda asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you got me. She`s so independent, and muscular."

"That frightens you?'

Yes!"

"You're hopeless. Look just pretend that she is regular, we all are."

"Okay."

With that the two princess left the library and joined the rest of the party.

Meanwhile in the boy`s dorm

Mario, Sonic, and, Link were in the main room lounging on the couches. Marth joined them, but left after a round of smash. Link leaned back, allowing his dirty blonde hair to fall into his eyes, and his hat to drop in between the back of the couch and the wall. Sonic was tapping the floor with his foot, and Mario was drumming his fingers. They were all incredibly bored out of their minds. "Soooo..." Sonic said.

"So what?" Replied Link.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. Mario?"

Don't ask-a me-a." Mario replied with a shrug.

The other Smashers were beyond curious, when the door swung open and in came Toon link. Toon Link jumped onto the stool in the bar space ordering a glass of Lon Lon milk. Link raised an eyebrow a little version of him, from an entirely different timeline.

"That your kid?" Sonic asked.

"No way Sonic. Zelda and I are just friends, maybe a little more but still." Link shrugged.

"I never said who the Mom was." Sonic replied. "Unless….."

"No dude! I`m not like that, I'm humble, and I got dignity." Link replied standing up to strike a heroic pose.

"Never said with that kind of person. You know a village girl or something." Sonic muttered rolling his eyes.

"Same thing. Mario back me up here." Link told the plumber, flopping down on the couch between the two.

"Yeah Sonic, we got dignity. We got to keep that up. All you got is an obsessive fan girl you toy with." Mario responded.

"Whatever." Sonic said.

AT THE SLUMBER PARTY.

The girls had finished the tour of the Luma Queen`s dorm, and polished of a four course meal prepared by the Lumas.

"Boy am I stuffed." Samus belched.

"Yeah." Peach nervously, she was still scared of Samus, but she was beginning to trust her. Samus just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you stay so thin Rose, I would give my share of the triforce for your secret." Zelda commented, rubbing her belly.

"Hah, well I don't normally eat this much. It was just this once because of the sleepover, the Lumas insisted on this meal." Rosalina giggled. Suddenly the alarms blared, it was time to Smash.


End file.
